


Super Star

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Super Star [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, actor!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Jensen Ackles is a huge movie star after breaking out just a few years back. While out one night, he hides in a bakery belonging to the reader to avoid the paparazzi, unbeknownst to her. When he shows himself while she’s closing up, he finds out she doesn’t have a clue who he is and decides maybe he can show a little kindness to this overworked stranger…





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh,” you said, pulling down the blinds at the front of the store, watching a group of annoying paparazzi go down the street. “They’re normal people jackasses.”

You never intended to open up your bakery in downtown LA, never intended to have it so close to the Hollywood life. A simple little place in the middle of nowhere would have been fine with you. But the deal on the place was decent and your ex had urged you to go for it, try something out of your comfort zone. Apparently he just wanted you out the state.

You ground your teeth together, forgetting about him and closing up the rest of the blinds. You wiped off the few tables in there, then the counters and especially the glass where kids, and adults frankly, had a habit of pointing at what they wanted. The floor you normally saved for last, making your way into the back office. You shoved the cleaning supplies in the closet and turned off the hall light, walking out front to do one last check before you’d head home.

When you spun around, you saw a tuft of dirty blond hair and a surprised man looking back.

“Uh, hi,” he said, in a pair of jeans and a simple shirt. Apparently thieves weren’t into the black ski masks in LA. “I thought you left.”

“Get out before I call the cops,” you said, moving aside and pointing at the front door. He held up his hands and went towards it, the group of paparazzi passing by again from the sounds of it.

“Um, actually-”

“I said go,” you said again, watching him look between you and the door. You heard a knock and growled, watching this guy duck back behind your counter as you opened up. “What do you want?”

“Have you seen this guy around here?” said someone, shoving a picture in your face of the same man hiding in your store. “He was just-”

“No. Now get out,” you said, slamming the door shut and locking up again. You made your way over to the counter where the guy was standing up, giving you a look of thanks. “You’re who they’re after, aren’t you?”

“Um, yeah. Thanks for that. I honestly was just trying to walk to my car and they kind of pounced,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. You walked over to the wall and flipped on the dimmer light, getting a better look at him.

“I’m guessing you’re famous?” you asked, his face seeming familiar but you couldn’t place him. 

“You ever see the Grisly movies?” he asked. 

“Those are too scary for me,” you said, thinking of how you turned the channel every time you saw a commercial for one. They were on number three or four by now. “You’re the guy, the one that fights evil or some shit, right?”

“You should be on the marketing team,” he joked, trying to get you to ease up. “I’m Jensen.”

“Y/N,” you said. “Now get out of my store, Jensen so I can go home.”

“You’re going to throw me to the wolves?” he said, the paparazzi still wandering around outside. You crossed your arms and he put on a puppy dog look that made you groan.

“You can hide for  _five minutes_ , then I’m leaving,” you said, taking a seat at a table, rubbing your temple. He took a seat across from you, looking around.

“This is cute. You run this place?” he asked.

“Run, bake, deal with customers. I do it all,” you said. “I’ll be back in four hours to get started for tomorrow.”

“Geez, even I get more sleep than that,” he said, picking up the card from the table, looking over what you offered there.

“Way to rub it in movie star,” you said, giving him a smirk that he returned. “No offense but the Grisly movies don’t exactly seem popular to me.”

“They are but it’s no huge franchise. I’m slated to be the next batman actually,” he said. Your eyes went wide and he laughed. “Not really. It’d be fun though.”

“Is it because you’re hot or something?” you asked, his laugh going on as he shook his head.

“You’re definitely the hot one, not me,” he said. You raised an eyebrow, knowing you had to look exhausted after a long day. “I’m in that other series, the one they revived, super popular in the eighties…”

“Sorry, I haven’t exactly been to the movies in a few years,” you said. “This place is pretty much my life. Give me a hint, movie star.”

“You like Indiana Jones?” he asked. Oh. Now you recognized him.

“You’re that guy! Dude!” you said, smacking him on the arm, hearing him laugh a little loud. “I’ve been wanting to see that. Everyone said it was great.”

“It came out  _two years ago_ , sweetheart,” he said with a chuckle. “Next one comes out in a few weeks if you’d like to see it in the theater.”

“I think I just might,” you said. It was quieter outside now and Jensen was glancing at his watch. 

“I think my five minutes are up,” he said. “Thanks for letting me hide out Y/N.”

“Anytime,” you said, standing with a stretch. “Stay here one more sec.”

You unlocked the front door and stuck your head out, finding the street empty.

“Coast is clear,” you said, walking back in, flipping the switch and following out after him, locking up.

“You want a ride home? I owe you one,” he said. You would have said no but you didn’t exactly love your long walk alone at night. He must have seen you glancing down the street where it got darker and took hold of your hand. “Come on, I already cut into your sleep time.”

“Alright,” you said, letting him guide you over to a nice but normal looking car. It was definitely the top model but again, the post it note on his dash to get gas and the old ragged sweatshirt in the passenger seat he tossed in the back made you think he wasn’t as Hollywood as you thought.

“So where am I taking you?” he asked, turning on the car as you buckled up. 

“Meadow Lane. It’s an apartment complex, you can just drop me off out front,” you said, watching him pause as he saw the location pop up on his GPS. You saw his face turn to a scowl.

“You’re telling me you walk that far, this late, every night, by yourself?” he asked. You shrugged. “Buy a car for me would ya.”

“What are you my mother?” you asked, turning to face out the window. “Dealerships aren’t exactly open at one in the morning.”

“You’re a workaholic,” he said. “Take a day off and buy a car. I’m sure you can afford it.”

“I take a day, I lose business. My rent isn’t exactly cheap,” you said, glad when he started driving along.

“What time do you open in the morning?” he asked. 

“Six thirty,” you said. He hummed and turned down a street, getting stuck at a red light.

“You mind if I make a quick pit stop at my place? It’s on the way,” he said. You didn’t really care, a free ride was a free ride and you were home much faster than you would have been anyways. It turned out it wasn’t on the way but he was in and out in two minutes tops. When you got to your place, he reached into the back. “You forgot this.”

He handed you a bag when you opened the door to get out. Inside you found a DVD of the new Indiana Jones you’d missed. 

“Really?” you asked, catching him smile shyly.

“Watch it tomorrow. You’ll be all caught up for the new one,” he said. 

“How am I supposed to return this when I’m done?” you asked. 

“It’s a gift. See you around, Y/N,” he said as you got out, giving him a wave as you walked into your complex.

Your alarm went off a few hours later, throwing back two cups of coffee before you were out the door, jogging into work, surprised with how well you’d gotten at doing so with a small backpack on with some fresh clothes. 

You were on schedule for once when you heard the bell ring at six thirty on the dot, your first customer of the day. You popped out from the back and smiled when you saw who it was.

“Good morning. What can I get for you?” you said.

“Oh, I don’t know. What does the baker recommend?” asked Jensen, giving you a sleepy smile. He was in a pair of shorts and a plain tee, probably having slept in it from the way his hair was still whipping every which way. 

“I always recommend the chocolate chips. I made some seven layer cookies that are pretty awesome too. You’ve got some cute bedhead going on by the way,” you said. He pulled out his wallet and looked down, deciding what he wanted. He looked over everything and then at the board behind you.

“You take credit cards?” he asked. You nodded and he handed his over.

“What’ll it be?” you asked.

“Everything,” he said. You raised an eyebrow and he smiled. “I’m a paying customer right? Am I not allowed to buy everything?”

“That’s…that’s a lot of money,” you said, knowing you’d never sold everything in the store before, the leftovers getting donated at the end of the day. “Jensen that’s like  _a lot_  of money.”

“I’ve got a sweet tooth,” he said with a shrug. “I’ve got plenty of cards so just max ‘em out until I’m done.”

You couldn’t say no, he was a customer after all and after fifteen minutes, a few credit cards and several trips to the back of his car later, you were cleared out.

“Would you look at that,” said Jensen, popping one cookie in his mouth. “Looks like you’ve got the day off, Y/N. Enough for a nice down payment on a car now too.”

“You bought all this so I…” you said, unable to finish the thought. He gave you a smile and went over to your counter, leaning over to grab a piece of paper and pen. He wrote something down that you’d be open again tomorrow, stuck it in your front door and pulled you out after him.

“So I’m going to go drop this stuff off to a bunch of people that are about to have a really good day, you’re going to go get a car, catch up on your sleep, watch a movie and then I’ll pick you up for dinner at my place at seven. How’s that sound?” he asked.

“What the fuck is going on?” you asked, Jensen walking around to the driver’s side and slipping in.

“You’re having a good day, Y/N. Seven sound good?” he asked. You just nodded your head and saw him give you a silly smile and wave before he pulled out, heading down the street to the local shelter.

You went back inside and after a short clean up, locked up and headed towards the nearest dealership, shaking your head the whole time.

Maybe paparazzi weren’t so awful after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen brings the reader over for dinner at his place…

You were smiling as you turned off your TV, looking out your window to see your new car sitting outside. It wasn’t much but it was sure to give you a lot more peace of mind. It was after five and for the first time all day, you were starting to actually feel nervous about dinner. Getting a car wasn’t that bad, you’d taken a nice long four hour nap and even watched the movie Jensen gave you.

But now you had time to think about the fact you were going to some famous person’s house for dinner, a guy who you’d just watched on screen for the past two hours, a guy who you now understood why he had to deal with paparazzi following him.

“Bake,” you told yourself, going into your kitchen and whipping up some cookies to bring over, keeping your mind off of everything until your alarm went off telling you to shower.

Staring at your closet you weren’t sure what to wear. A dress? Jeans and a tee? Something in-between? 

You groaned, your black dress way too date night for something like this and you’d never bothered to stitch the tear in it from the last time it even came out of the closet. There was the soft blue one but that was for spring days. The purple one still had that stain in it you’d never gotten out.

“Just pick something, you idiot,” you said, flopping down on your bed in your towel.

You sat up and stared again, deciding just about all your clothes were awful and should never see the light of day again for one reason or the other.

Then you heard your intercom go off, the doorman telling you your guest was there.

“Crap,” you said, catching the clock, finding out he was there on time and not late like you’d been expecting. You jumped up and flung on a bra and underwear, grabbing a pair of jeans and a tank that was older but still pretty even after years of use. You shoved your feet into a pair of heels and nearly tripped on the rug as you went to your door. “Cookies.”

You grabbed them off the counter and went to lock up when you ran back to your room, grabbing your clutch, checking that you actually had your wallet and keys. You grabbed your phone off the counter, looking around one last time before getting out of there and jogging downstairs and outside.

“Hey,” said Jensen, wearing a pair of jeans and sneakers, a band shirt on and a baseball cap on his head. “Nice car.”

“Yeah, it’s about time I got one,” you said, Jensen walking you two over to his own, pausing for a second when you went straight for the passenger side. You climbed inside and he slid in the other door, giving you a smile. 

“You look nice,” he said, giving you a soft smile before spotting the tub in your lap. “Are those your chocolate chips?”

“I figured…I bake, it’s what I do,” you said, Jensen chuckling. 

“Good because those things are awesome and I may regret only taking a couple for myself,” he said, pulling onto the road.

“This morning…that was really sweet,” you said glancing down. “Helping me out like that. I’m not really good at accepting it most of the time.”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about. All I did was buy some delicious baked goods from the best baker in LA,” he said, feigning innocence.

“Well, thanks,” you said, watching him head into the more residential areas. He drove into a gated community but you were a little surprised when he pulled into a driveway attached to a fairly normal looking house, if only a little bigger than you were used to.

“Home sweet home,” he said, putting it in park and hopping out. You followed after and looked around. The yards all had high trees around so you wouldn’t see your neighbors but you could hear kids playing a few houses down, splashing in a pool from the sounds of it. “What?”

“This seems…normal almost,” you said, turning to look at his house. It was nice but it wasn’t some sixteen room mansion.

“Is normal a turn off for you? I’m not really good at the dickish Hollywood guy thing,” he said, waving you to follow him up the front path. He let you walk in first, flipping on the light switch as you looked around. There looked like an office on the right side, a formal dining area on the left, a set of stairs going up not too far off.

“You’re not one of those people that wears shoes in their house, right?” he asked, looking at your feet.

“No,” you said, kicking off your heels, watching him smile as you grew shorter in front of him. “Oh, we get it, you’re tall.”

“I didn’t say anything,” he said, slipping off his sneakers, grabbing them and your heels and putting them against the wall near a few pairs of boots and a bench. “Um, this is downstairs. There’s a bathroom right over here.”

“Your house smells pretty,” you said. 

“Just cause I’m a guy doesn’t mean I have to be completely gross. Plus I knew you were coming over so I may have cleaned up some,” he said, walking you over to the bathroom and pointing inside. “This way is the part of the house I actually spend time in,” he said.

You saw a family room on the right, a kitchen table in the middle of the room and a kitchen with a big island off to the far left. 

“There’s a den in the back but I never really-”

“I’ve got to bake in this kitchen,” you said, walking around, adoring all the prep space, spotting the double ovens, one with a dish inside, the farmhouse sink perfect for washing up.

“Anytime,” he said. You caught his smile when you realized you got a little excitable. “You really love baking, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” you said, rubbing your arm. He put down the cookies on the table and cracked open his fridge. 

“You want a beer? Wine? Apple juice?” he asked. “Something?”

“Whatever you’re having is fine,” you said, watching him slide a bottle over on the counter, kicking the door shut.

“So,” he said, hopping up on the counter, taking off his hat and aiming to toss it on the stair banister to what led down to the basement you guessed, scowling when he missed. “How was your day?”

“Well I got my car, slept some, watched a movie…pretty good. Taking a day off is nice,” you said.

“You should take some more,” he said. “You smile more when you aren’t so tired. I like that.”

“You like my smile?” you asked, watching him nod his head. 

“I like a lot of things about you,” he said. “You’re very…likeable.”

“It’s a good thing you just say the words and don’t write ‘em, huh?” you teased, hopping up on the counter opposite him, spotting a fast smile as you relaxed around him.

“Yup. I can handle reading unlike some people in this business,” he said.

“Do you mind me asking what it’s like being famous? I saw the movie earlier and it was actually really good so I know that had to have made you super popular,” you said. 

“You don’t want to see my email. It’s a scary place,” he said, sipping on his drink. “It’s a good way to find out who your real friends are, who’s genuine, a little lonely sometimes. It’s not for everyone.”

“I couldn’t handle it,” you said, wrapping your fingers around the cold bottle. “I like my quiet little shop. Nobody wants anything from me apart from a few pastries.”

“I’ve had your pastries and I don’t know why you don’t have to fend people off everyday. Your stuff is fantastic,” he said, nodding over at one of the pink boxes he’d saved for himself. 

“Probably my bad marketing? I don’t have the time or even the manpower to handle a big influx in business,” you said. He hummed and you saw an idea churning in his head but whatever it was, he kept it to himself. “Don’t go all prince charming on me again. It was sweet the first time but I’m not some damsel.”

“I like that too,” he said, sliding off the counter and over to a cabinet, pulling out two plates. “You want to find your own way.”

“Just don’t do anything…ya know, like this morning,” you said, watching him nod his head.

“I won’t,” he said, walking over to the oven, opening the door. “I hope you like… _ufphgh_.”

“What did you cook?  _Death?_ ” you said, hopping off the counter and plugging your nose as he pulled out some black tar looking thing.

“I’m going to figure out where to dispose of this if you want to order a pizza. Number’s on the fridge,” he said, his face scrunched up as he walked out the back door with the pan in hand. You ordered one and some wings, Jensen coming back inside to grab a garbage bag and shoving the dish inside before disappearing around the side of the house.

“Is it gone for good?” you asked when he came back. He wiped his hands and nodded his head.

“We could salt and burn it for good measure but I don’t think so,” he said, watching your head tilt. “Forgot, you said you’re a bit of a wimp and the Grisly movies are too scary for you.”

“I am not a wimp,” you said, crossing your arms, seeing his eyebrow raise at the obvious challenge. “You want to watch one, go right ahead.”

“Because all I do is watch movies of myself,” he said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and tossing it on the counter. He pulled out thirty bucks and slapped it down, waving for you to follow him into the family room. He grabbed a movie off the shelf and tossed it over. “Borrow it. Maybe you’ll want to watch it sometime if you’re not too chicken.”

“Yeah, and destroy what little sleep I do get? No thanks,” you said, taking it anyway.

“How about you tell me how somebody like you sets up in downtown LA? You’re definitely not a Cali girl,” he said, plopping down on the couch.

“Is that a problem?” you asked. “Southern boy.”

“Nope, just curious how you ended up here. I make sense, I came here because you basically have to. You though…tell me your story. What’s a baker like you doing in a place like this?” he asked.

“You are so not as cool as I thought you were,” you said, sitting down, getting the smirk out of him you were looking for. “That’s kind of a good thing.”

“I figured. Now talk before pizza shows up and I have to beat you in a wing eating contest.”

 

“No,” you said, shaking your head at him. “No! There is no way you can be that adorable!”

“I’m full of surprises,” he said, laughing as you sat back in your chair. You had your legs spread out so you were practically laying down, Jensen doing the same on the other side of the table, only a slice and two wings left. “I should drive you home. It’s getting kind of late.”

“I can stay a little…” you said before you spotted the clock on his microwave. “I didn’t realize it was after midnight.”

“Time flies,” he said, streching as he stood up. “So my little workaholic friend, can we do this again?”

So many parts of you wanted to say yes, that he was easy to talk to and the right amount of flirty and sweet and that he wasn’t stuck up at all like you feared. But you had no time for a relationship.

“Yeah. I’m not sure when I’ll be free again though,” you said. Jensen nodded and chuckled.

“My people will call your people?” he joked. 

“You have people?” you asked watching him shake his head. 

“Just an agent who I pretty much just tell if I want to do a project or not,” he said. “Well I know  _one night_  you are definitely going to have to make free on your schedule. I don’t care what you got to do but you’re hanging out with me that night.”

“Alright,” you said, sliding your phone over to him. He popped in his number and slid his own over, texting you not two seconds after it was in his hands.

**_The 16th clear your schedule. We’re doing something fun._ **

“That’s a Friday, I have a lot of-”

“Y/N,” said Jensen. “I will come buy everything again if I have to but you’re taking that day off. You’ll want to.”

“Why do I need to take the day off?” you asked, a devious grin on his face.

“Oh, I’m not ruining that surprise,” he said. You rolled your eyes, knowing he wasn’t budging. When you stood up and yawned, he gave you a strange smile, like he wanted to laugh and just got hit in the gut all at once.

“You okay?” you asked, his face falling some. “Jay, what’s wrong?”

“I’d just rather not have to wait a couple weeks to do something with you again,” he said. 

“I close early on Tuesdays,” you said. Sure you used that extra time to do chores and run to stores but two weeks seemed like a really long time to you too.

“Tuesday then?” he asked, his face a bit brigther than before.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

 

“Morning,” you heard around ten the next day, a much needed break from constant customers for the past three hours interrupted. You smiled when you recognized it and whipped your head up to see Jensen. “Got any of the mint brownies today?”

“I think I’ve got one left,” you said, poking around at the other end of the case, pulling out the last one for him, putting it on a napkin. “On the house.”

“Y/N,” he said, cocking his head.

“Jensen,” you said, cocking yours. “Four bucks isn’t going to put me out of business.”

“Alright,” he said holding up his hands and taking the brownie. “But I’m actually meeting somewhere here so if I could get maybe some-”

“Here,” you said, grabbing one of each of the most popular items. 

“Thanks,” he said, grabbing them and sitting down at one of the tables, pulling out his phone.

You pretended to wipe down the counter but all you could think was guys didn’t meet people at cute little bakeries unless it was for a date. You were pretty sure the night before had been one but you wouldn’t be surprised if you’d read it completely and utterly wrong.

“Hey Jensen,” you heard a deep voice say, walking over and shaking his hand. You let out a sigh of relief when you realized it was a business meeting. There’d been a few in there before but it still wasn’t the most obvious of choices. After a few minutes the man in the suit came over to you and introduced himself before handing you a folder.

“What’s this?” you asked, flipping it open, your jaw dropping when you saw the number at the bottom of the page. “Um, w-what exactly is this?”

“Y/N, this is Robbie. Robbie is someone who helps people with too much money on their hands invest in businesses, typically restaurants. He’s got a great track record and plenty of clients who you can talk to about this,” said Jensen, watching your confusion grow.

“Miss Y/L/N, you have a brand name here, just not the staff or tools to utilize it. This is an offer, well an unusual offer, but an offer all the same to help maximize your business,” said Robbie, letting you glance at the file. You weren’t sure whether to be pissed off at him for thinking you needed saving or to give him a hug for what this deal would let you do. 

“Don’t make any decisions right now,” said Jensen, sensing you weren’t as happy as he might have hoped for. “Just think about it.”

He was out the door quickly, leaving Robbie behind to watch you fume.

“He doesn’t want to buy you out, it’s-”

“I can tell. He’s only asking for one percent ownership. This is a charity case and we both know it,” you said, slamming the folder shut.

“I’m not privy to the nuances of your relationship but I do know that you have a sound business that you care about. Restaurant owners, they don’t get into this to do the admin, financials, day to day work. They want to cook. You want to bake. This opportunity will set you up with good people who can handle that side of it, give you a team to take the load off your plate, you’ll make more money and have more free time. Plus you’ll give people jobs. Maybe you call it charity but it’s a good deal and you will have all the control,” he said, sliding the folder back over. “Take a more careful look and call me when you’ve made a decision.”

 

It was late that night when you were walking out of Robbie’s office, calling Jensen and asking him to meet you at your store. He was waiting outside when you arrived, not really looking at you as you took a deep breath.

“Robbie said you took it,” he said, looking down the street over your head.

“I’m going to ask you this once and I want you to be honest with me,” you said. 

“99% of it is because you make the best damn sweets I’ve ever tasted in my life and this is a legitimately good investment. The other one percent is me wanting to spend time with you and I can’t do that if you’re worried about this place and money and working all the time. That is why I did it. I’m not trying to be your hero. I’m just being selfish,” he said, taking a deep breath. 

“Is that why you got your friend to invest and not you? You want to be very clear what our relationship is?” you asked.

“I don’t want to be your business partner,” he said, giving you a tiny smile.

“What do you want?” you asked.

“You to come over for dinner tomorrow,” he said. “If you’re not mad at me that is.”

“Okay,” you said, his lips twitching up. “I have a really hard time at staying mad at you and I guess everything you just said is true and you’re nice and I’m stubborn and just promise not to cook again and I’ll be there,” you said, bumping his arm.

“Alright,” he said, that smile stuck on his face for good now. “It’s a date.”

“It’s a date?” you asked, his head cocking to the side.

“No, this is a date,” he said, pulling one out of his coat pocket, cracking up.

“Really? Wow, you…so not cool,” you said, rolling your eyes but smiling anyways.

“Y/N, it is a date. I’ll pick you up at seven thirty,” he said, holding the fruit out for you, letting you take it and pop it in your mouth. “See you tomorrow.”

“You know you can’t be so sweet and adorable all the time!” you said, his laugh echoing down the quiet street.

“Yes I can. You better get used to it cause I ain’t stopping anytime soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has dinner with Jensen again and he decides to ask her out on an actual date out, only it’s not like any she’s ever been on before…

It was one thing to have customers say your desserts were good. It was another to have a food critic sitting at the back table, jotting down a few notes as you tried to go over everything with your new store manager. 

“Relax, I know her,” said Tony, as you realized you were staring straight at her. “She’s gonna love it.”

“How do you know?” you said. “A bad review will kill this idea before-”

“You know I can hear you right?” she said from the table, your gaze dropping down to find the floor very interesting. “You baked these yourself?”

You nodded and she returned it, not giving anything away in her expression.

“You’re new to this. Tony’ll help you. He’s good at helping the newbies get up to speed,” she said. 

“Does that mean a good review?” you asked. She stared you down and you put on the puppy dog eyes that made you give in and hide Jensen just a few nights ago. 

“Yes, you’re getting a good review. A really good one. I’m going to wait a few weeks to write it up and put it out there though, let you bring things up to speed with your new team,” she said, 

“She must like you, she rarely gives into pouts,” said Tony, walking over and kissing the woman. You cocked your head and he smiled. “She’s also my wife.”

“Oh. So nepotism, that’s not going on here, right?” you asked.

“If it was would you want me to give you a bad review?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I want you to give me an honest review. If it sucks, it sucks and I want to know,” you said.

“I do like her,” said the woman, patting Tony on the arm. “It’s a good review, Y/N. Now finish up with Tony, it’s our date night after all.”

“That must…shit,” you said, pulling out your phone, seeing it was almost seven thirty. “I’m going to be late for one of my own.”

“We’ll meet up in the morning, Y/N,” said Tony, heading out as you rushed to your car and back home. Jensen was standing outside his car, giving you a wave as you pulled into your parking spot.

“Weren’t we trying not to have you work so much?” he teased, getting the blush he wanted. “How’s the new everything going?”

“Busy day. Busy again tomorrow but should settle into something better soon. I hope,” you said, walking up the path and inside, waving for him to follow. “Wait.”

“Did you forget something?” he asked, spinning back around. 

“Would you mind waiting down here? I’ll be five minutes tops,” you said. He just smiled and went back to his car as you ran up to your floor, changed clothes, washed your face and rushed back down.

“Speedy Gonzales, that wasn’t even four. Never knew a woman that could get ready for a date that fast,” he said. You groaned, forgetting this was an official date and that you should have thrown on makeup and not a pair of three day old jeans. “You’re doing that thing again.”

“What thing?” you asked, sliding into his passenger seat, waiting for him to get in. “Jensen, what thing?”

He sighed when he was in his seat and turned to look at you and then the building behind you. 

“I think you’re very pretty without makeup and with hair in a messy bun and in comfy clothes. I also don’t care where you live. If you think I’m that kind of guy, I’m not,” he said. “We good?”

“I know that I suppose,” you said, looking out the window. He bumped your shoulder and you sighed. “Yes, we’re good you handsome loser.”

“Great,” he said, hoping out of the car and popping open the trunk.

“Wait, what are you doing?” you asked, stepping outside, his hand coming down to shut the lid as the other held a bag.

“Well we ate at my place the other night. I figured we could eat at yours. Since you know I don’t care about that stuff, right? I’ll cook, just need a stove and some water,” he said, rocking on his feet. 

“You’re like a puppy,” you said, seeing his big smile as he started to twirl his hips. “Oh my god, fine, yes you can cook me dinner,” you said with a giggle, waving him after, actually letting him in the door this time.

“I promise not to destroy your kitchen,” he said, following you up a flight of stairs and down the hall a ways, stopping in front of your apartment. 

“It’s not as clean as your place, so…yeah,” you said, pushing open the door, hoping you hadn’t left a pile of laundry by the door this time.

“I like it,” he said, kicking off his boots, walking straight down the hall like he knew exactly where he was going.

“Uh,” you said, following after as he magically knew what cupboard had your pan in it. He stood up and paused.

“This probably seems really creepy to you I now realize,” he said, putting the pan down. “Uh, so I may have a few years back…lived in this complex?”

“Oh, we get a lot of actors and models around here I’m pretty sure. As long as you’re not some…” you trailed off.

“No, sorry, old habits,” he said with a shy grin. “Could never fit the big pots in anything other than the-”

“The end cupboard,” you said, grabbing the pot and filling it up for him. “Alright Hollywood, what are you making us?”

“Spaghetti and  _please_ do not make that my nickname,” he said. You shrugged and he squinted his eyes.

“Alright super star, I won’t,” you said with a wink.

“Who’s the dork now?” he said. You moved to sit up on counter stool, watching him spot the tub of cookies and go for it. 

“I know I’m not cool and best part is no one cares. You on the other hand have an image to uphold and I’m going to ruin your career if you keep eating my cookies all the time,” you said, snatching the tub away.

“ _But they’re so good_ ,” he said, giving you a pout. 

“Let’s see how good this pasta is and maybe you can have more,” you said, sliding it back.

“Yes mam’,” he said, leaning back against the counter, waiting for the water to boil. “So, you’re free on the 16th?”

“Yes, I was told I had to be by a certain someone,” you said. He nodded and you saw him fidget with his hands a little, notcing your stare on them. “Want to tell me what it is?”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want. It’s defeinitely something you need to think about,” he said. 

“You’re not going to sell my kidney on the black market are you?” you asked, his chest booming with a big laugh.

“No but you might rather have that done. I kind of need a date for something. Well I don’t  _need_  a date but I’d like to take you, if you want to go that is,” he said.

“What is it? Family wedding? Friend’s party?” you asked, his smile fading as he decided to start picking non-existent lint off his shirt. “Jay it can’t be that bad.”

“It’s a movie premiere…for a movie…I’m kind of in…that sequel I was telling you about…it’s a stupid idea,” he said, turning around, stirring the empty pot to distract himself.

“I’ve never been to a movie premiere. That sounds really fun,” you said. 

“Your life isn’t going to be normal after that. I mean it’ll be normal but…I’m nervous enough about this…relationship and it doesn’t need that stress on it when it’s brand new,” he said, shoving the pasta in and playing with the heat settings.

“Well, we don’t have to decide right now,” you said, the mood certainly taking a hit. “This is why we have dinner at your place or mine, isn’t it? You don’t want anyone spotting me with you.”

“If you turn out to not like me, I don’t want you subjected to crap,” he said with a shrug. 

“And if I do like you?” you asked, smiling at him. 

“In theory it should work out just the way it’s supposed to,” he said. 

“Let’s just have fun getting to know each other and if we get there by then, we get there.”

 

Two Weeks Later

“ _Jensen_ ,” you said, walking around his house in a hoodie and sweatshirt. “Can’t we just, play hooky?”

“I’m pretty sure my contract says unless I’m actually dying I have to be there,” he said, wrapping an arm over your shoulders when you sat next to him on the couch. “Cold feet?”

“No, I just…I hate getting my picture taken and my parents have no idea that I’m even…” you said.

“Dating someone?” he asked.

“Are we? Dating? I mean the past few weeks have been really fun hanging out but we haven’t  _actually_  talked about it or even kissed or-”

Of course the little shit was waiting for you to bring it up, just so he could plant one on you when you were having a freak out. Then again, it was doing the job and you had to bite back the whine that wanted to escape when he tilted his head away.

“Do that again,” you said, getting a longer kiss out of him this time, running your hand in his hair.

“Woah,” he said, pulling you back. “You got to stop before I can’t help myself.”

“I don’t sleep around,” you said.

“Good, considering you should only do that with your boyfriend,” he said, leaning back. 

“You want to be my boyfriend?” you asked, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you down into a hug. “Can I take that as a yes?”

“I’m all yours. You’re all mine too, none of this not exclusive shit. I want-”

“Dude, you know that’s not me,” you said, getting a peck on the lips again. “You’re adorable.”

“Don’t I know it,” he said, pushing you back, reaching for your sides.

“Do not tickle me! I just spent two hours on my hair!” you said, holding your hands in front of yourself.

“Fine,” he said, wiggling a few fingers along your sides, making you squirm. “But I get to do this later.”

“Deal! Now stop!” you said, seeing him wonder how much trouble he’d get in if he went through with it. “Unless you want to figure out how to braid this.”

“I think you should go in your apron, so much hotter than that dress,” he said, releasing you as he stood and stretched.

“You haven’t seen my dress,” you said. 

“You covered in flour, hair tucked up, that little apron on your waist…I like it,” he said, helping you to your feet. “I like what you got on right now too.”

“Yeah, we’ll show up in sweats, see how that goes over,” you said, walking over to the stairs and heading up the guest room he’d let you use to get ready in.

“You get there and decide you don’t want to do this-”

“I want to. I just really hate getting my picture taken.”

 

You could tell whatever flirty comment he wanted to make drifted away the second he saw you walk down the hall and stairs, a silly smile on his face instead.

“Wow,” he said, looking at you in the black dress. “ _Wow._ ”

“It’s just a dress,” you said. “Like, I bought this at Macy’s. These heels were on sale at Target. It’s not…”

“You look gorgeous,” he said, his gaze all over as you finally took him in yourself. A tailored suit, his hair whipped up in that way you liked, a little stubble on his face and bright green eyes that were shining as they looked down at you.

“You’re pretty,” you said, a laugh coming out of you both. “I meant handsome.”

“They’re all going to be looking at you anyways,” he said, a trickle of nervousness rushing down your spine. “We can always ditch and go run through a drive thru like it’s prom night if you want.”

“That sounds like a good idea but I think I want to see this part of your life. I got to get used to it at some point, right?” you asked.

“We wouldn’t want me to get a reputation for me being a trouble maker,” he said. “Car’s out front if you’re ready.”

“My boyfriend’s just taking me to a movie, just like any other Friday night,” you said.

“I hope we don’t have to get this dressed up  _every_  time we want to go see a movie,” he said, getting a smack on the arm. “See? You and sarcasm go well together.”

“You got cookie mix? Even store bought kind? I don’t care,” you asked, his head nodding. “I bake when I’m stressed. I might come home and started making mini muffins at three in the morning depending on how much of a disaster this is.”

“Just stick with me and it’ll turn out fine,” he said, holding out his hand. You put yours in his and went outside, letting him lock up as you went over to the black car parked out front. You could barely appreciate it as you were driven into downtown, going down a street that had been blocked off and you realized you might have actually been crushing his hand with how hard you were squeezing.

“Why are there so many people?” you asked, regretting not taking him up on his offer to ditch.

“Forget all the people and cameras. Just…how do you make those cinnamon apple strudel things?” he asked.

“Fresh green apples are always best. You can do it with red but I prefer the green and you’re trying to distract me, aren’t you?” you asked, seeing his head shake.

“Nope, just trying to learn about that part of your life if you’re going to try and learn about mine,” he said. “Plus I figure I should try to make you something special for putting you through this.”

“You didn’t put me through anything. I have the weekends free now thanks to Tony and your friend and you,” you said. “And my nights back and I get sleep again and did you know Netflix has that many shows now? I feel like I don’t know what to do with all my free time.”

“I can think of a few ways to spend it,” he said. “All of them involving me.”

“Naturally,” you said, Jensen chuckling to himself. “Alright, alright, alright, I’m ready.”

“Just smile and hide behind me if you don’t want any pictures taken. Oh, and I may have gotten a few more tickets so you can meet your investor if you’d like,” he said. “He’ll be the giant freak of nature.”

“Is he that tall guy in the Grisly movies?” you asked, catching his smile. “No, I didn’t watch it, I looked at the dvd was all.”

“Yeah, I’ve known him a while. He’s uh, not Hollywood really either. If I get dragged into a interview hang with him, he’ll take care of ya,” said Jensen, the car finally coming to a stop. “Ready?”

“Nope,” you said, getting out of the car,  Jensen sliding out your side after as you wondered why it was so loud. And bright. You would have thought you staring into the sun with how many camera flashes were going off.

 

Then it was over, walking barefoot into Jensen’s house hours later because your feet were screaming at you for making them suffer in tall heels all night. Jensen waved night to the driver and made a straight shot for upstairs, tugging you along with him.

“Put on your pajamas,” was all he said before he left you to clean up, nothing more than sleep on your mind. After a quick shower and ignoring the comfy looking bed in the room, you went downstairs, Jensen sitting on his kitchen counter, sipping on a beer, leaning his head back against the cupboard. “You didn’t run for the hills I see.”

“I’m exhausted,” you said, glancing at the clock, spotting it was almost four in the morning. “Two weeks of normalcy and I don’t know how I functioned like this for three years.”

“Did you like the movie? Second parts are always hit or miss,” he said.

“It was good. It was funnier than I thought it would be. I really forgot it was you on the screen actually,” you said, taking a sip of the cold drink when he offered you some. “You’re really good. I see why they hired you in the first place.”

“Mhm,” he said, wrapping his legs around your waist, pulling you up in front of him. “This wasn’t awful? I don’t do this big stuff a ton, I mean I’m still getting used to it myself but if you want to stay home when this stuff pops up, it’s okay. I’d understand.”

“No, it wasn’t that bad. I had more fun hanging out with your friends than the thousand people staring at me but it was good. Now next time when I take you to the movies, you know what I’m going to do?” you asked. He smiled and shook his head. “I’m gonna buy the  _extra_  large popcorn. How’s that for fancy?”

“Makes me wonder why I even tried tonight,” he said with a laugh, leaning over to give you a kiss. “You want to take me out tomorrow?”

“Yeah there’s this new movie with this really cute guy out right now. Funny and charming, some action too. I mean, have you seen Ryan Reynolds?” you teased.

“I know he’s  _so_  dreamy,” teased Jensen, giving you a smirk. 

“I was actually thinking maybe we could watch the first Grisly movie if we watch with all the lights on,” you said. “In the middle of the day.”

“Yes,” he said, dropping his legs away and hopping off the counter only to pick you up two seconds later. “Oh, you’re going to love it and I’m going to love watching you get scared.”

“If it’s that scary then I don’t-”

“I’m only teasing,” he said, flipping the switch off as you rested your head on his shoulder. “Time for bed.”

“You don’t have to carry me,” you said, Jensen kicking off another light with his foot on the way up.

“Enjoy it cause tomorrow it’s your turn,” he said, stopping at the top of the stairs. “You’re heavy, you know that?”

“I am not!” you said, smiling as he brought you to the guest room. “Although I’ve put on a few since the last time I got carried to bed when I was you know, seven.”

“I fully expect a piggyback ride tomorrow,” he said, setting you down on the bed after flipping back the covers. “Need anything?”

“No,” you said, your head hitting the pillow as you had to fight off sleep. “Want to stay?”

He didn’t say anything and picked you back up, carrying you down the hall into what was probably his dark bedroom, putting you down again on a big bed. 

“Night sweetheart,” he said, kissing your forehead and climbing in beside you, both of you falling asleep before you even had the common sense to curl up together. When you woke up he was still in bed beside you, staring at his phone.

“Morning,” you said, his face in a big smile. “What’s up?”

“Apparently the world thinks you’re very beautiful and that the movie was good,” he said, tossing the phone aside and throwing his arm over you. “Want to just lay here a while? Sleep in?”

“You have the best ideas. I’m going to have to start coming up with some of my own,” you said, fluttering your eyes shut, drifting back into a half sleep.

“I think hiding in your store was quite possibly one of the best things I’ve ever done,” he said.

“You mean that time you broke and entered onto private property? You’re lucky I didn’t press charges,” you said quietly, scooting closer so you felt his warm breath fan over your face.

“Oh yes, I’m very, very, very lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is on hiatus!


End file.
